The Tale King
"The Tale King" is SpiritofPlay's Movie-Spoof of 1994 Disney film "The Lion King". 'Cast' *Baby Simba - Baby Jake (A Babies' Tale) *Young Simba - Ness (Earthbound) *Adult Simba - Brandon Gonsalves (Kids Church Classics) *Young Nala - Paula (Earthbound) *Adult Nala - Zoonah (Kids Church Classics) *Timon - Top Cat *Pumbaa - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Mufasa - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Sarabi - Cinderella *Sarafina - Elena (Street Fighter series) *Scar - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Shenzi - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Banzai - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Ed - Big Bad Wolf (Disney's The Three Little Pigs) *Hyena Chan - Koopalings, Shan-Yu's Scout, Huntsman, Archer and Bodyguards (Mario Bros, and Mulan) *Zazu - Zoboomafoo *Rafiki - The Man with the Yellow Hat (Curious George) *Animals - Various People *The Mouse - Pikachu (Pokémon) *The Grasshopper - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Gopher - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Chameleon - Buzzy Beetle (Mario Bros,) *The Wildebeests - 40 Thieves (Aladdin) *The Beetle - Squiggler (Mario Bros,) Chapter *The Tale King Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Tale King Part 2 - Shan-Yu and Prince Charming's Conversation *The Tale King Part 3 - Ness's First Day *The Tale King Part 4 - A: Ness's Pouncing Lessons/B: "The Morning Report" *The Tale King Part 5 - Shan-Yu and Ness's Conversation *The Tale King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Tale King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Tale King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Tale King Part 9 - The Stampede/Prince Charming's Death/Ness Runs Away *The Tale King Part 10 - Shan-Yu Takes Over Pride Rock *The Tale King Part 11 - Meet Top Cat and Rex *The Tale King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Tale King Part 13 - Shan-Yu and Zoboomafoo's Conversation *The Tale King Part 14 - Relax the Stars/ He Alive? *The Tale King Part 15 - Zoonah Chases Rex/The Reunion *The Tale King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Tale King Part 17 - Brandon Gonsalves's and Zoonah's Argument/The Man with the Yellow Hat's Wisdom/Brandon Gonsalves's Destiny *The Tale King Part 18 - The King Has Return/Top Cat and Rex's Distraction *The Tale King Part 19 - Brandon Gonsalves Confronts Shan-Yu/Brandon Gonsalves Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Tale King Part 20 - Brandon Gonsalves Vs. Shan Yu/Shan-Yu's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Tale King Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Tale King Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Vesion)" Clips From Movies/TV Shows *A Babies' Tale *Aladdin *Cinderella *Curious George * Dr. Seuss *Earthbound * It's The Pied Piper, Charlie Brown *Kids Church Classics * Killer Instinct *Mario Bros, *Mulan *Pinocchio *Pokémon *Street Fighter Series * Tangled * Tekken * Tekken Wonderful Adventure * Tekken Love in the Risen Christ * Tekken New World *The Great Mouse Detective * The Princess and the Frog * The Swan Princess *Disney's The Three Little Pigs * Top Cat *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Zoboomafoo Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:SpiritofPlay